


Fugue State Benefits

by exAm



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Exhibitionism, Hypnosis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Questionable Consent, Ryuk ignores the rules, Sex Toys, Smutsmutsmut, Virginity, annoying small dogs, really unbelievable yaoi trope where things start nonconsensual and end up consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: Light gives an offer of sex in jest. Ryuk doesn't think it's very funny. A new bond is forged and the human world will not recover any time soon.





	Fugue State Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Je voudrais pas crever// I wouldn't want to die without  
> Avant d'avoir use// Having used up  
> Sa bouche avec ma bouche// Their mouth with my mouth  
> Son corps avec mes mains// Their body with my hands  
> Le reste avec mes yeux// The rest with my eyes  
> Boris Vian

So maybe Light hadn't done his _best job_ at thinking that comment through before he said it.

 

See, he currently found himself on the helipad ceiling of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Tokyo being held over the edge, the twisting madness of the futuristic cityscape punctuated with sparkling dark bodies of water and oases of parkland twirled blinking in and out of his view.

 

The cold night wind lapped up his bared ankles from his hitched up trousers, his brown oxfords' laces had come untied and were threatening to fall off and tumble downwards into the cityscape abyss.

  
“Say that _again_.” Laser-like red dots could be found in the pupils before him baring like beams into his forehead.

  
“Sorry that’s such a sore spot for you! Let it go! It was a joke!” He was breathing heavily from having been quickly transported here out his bedroom window with less care than one might show to a parcel or sack of potatoes.

 

“Oh?” The shinigami practically purred, a strange grumbly sound coming from him, “Too bad. You’ll say it again or I’ll definitely let it go. Straight. Down.”

 

Light shivered at the threat then swallowed his fear. Then he repeated, and much more quietly than he'd said it before, “If I could tolerate looking at you for long enough – maybe I could fuck you for the eyeSAHGH!”

 

Ryuk swung him back and forth in the air, then flung him away so that Light began to fall into open air. He swooped down quickly only to bring Light back to the same precipice as before.

 

“And ya thought that was what? A witty observation?”

 

“I was ribbing you!” Ryuk began to loosen his grip again and Light scrambled for a hold onto him, “STOP IT! Don't murder me over it!”

 

“You think the base human act of sex is worth shinigami eyes? You entitled, petty thing." His laugh darkened, "A godly power comes at a godly price.”

 

“I was only joking.  A juvenile and stupid joke! Obviously I had to be kidding! YOU MAKE STUPID JOKES ALL THE TIME.” Light managed to sound petulant in spite of the way the ground below was set to greet him like a yawning metal maw of rapidly moving traffic and unforgiving slabs of concrete.

 

“Heh. Bad timing on your clarification then, kiddo. I am choosing to view it as an offer. Human language is incomplete in that way. How you say it and how I interpret it can be quite different.”

 

“Great!” Light snarked because this situation was the exact opposite of great, “Would you let me down now that you’ve taught me a semantics lesson?"

  
“Sure thing Light, here in jus' a minute.” The God tapped Light's buoyant cheek. A fake affectionate gesture as he raked his strange fish eyes over in a way that was nakedly predatory, “How should I take it?”

 

“Take what?” Light was not dense but he hoped his first instinct about what the particularly salacious gaze meant was dead fucking wrong.

 

“This price. How should I take you, super genius.”

 

Nope. Instinct had not been wrong. _Shit._  
  
  
Okay that mistaken ‘offer’ was getting taken off the table and he was backtracking, stat, “Ryuk, I don’t want the Shinigami eyes anywhere near that badly. That’s out of the question.”  
  
  
“You like it fast? Slow? Violent, perhaps?”  

  
“Listen to what I am saying to you and cut it out!”

 

Ryuk’s smile widened, rows of sharp uneven teeth glittered in the low light after he'd licked them slick, he spun his captive around so the ground became mercifully visible underneath him again, but Light had not the time to appreciate it as the monster pushed him down onto the floor. Soon Ryuk had him pinned solidly to the helipad area on the rooftop.

 

Light yelled out in agony. His back had thud bruisingly hard against the concrete.

  
  
“Shinigami are, ha ha, _mostly_ honorable creatures. Deals will be entertained for the price they should have realistically earned. So here is what I will give you – temporary access to the eyes,” He whispered in Light’s ear cruelly, “And you will give me your body.”

 

Ryuk was perfectly serious. Ryuk was… Light shivered. He didn't want to do this. Not even a little bit. He'd never even had sex with another human being.

 

“That’s a very long face, Light-o. Wait…" He smacked his thick lips, " _Wait up._ You an innocent or something?” Ryuk asked this almost gleefully as he easily physically overpowered new attempts to jerk away, pinning him like a living butterfly to a cork board.

 

“What are you…”

 

“Simpler question then. You a virgin?”

 

The college co-ed finally started tearing up. This wasn't a negotiation; it was an interrogation with only one potential outcome.

 

And it was really, really happening. This was worse than a nightmare, he choked back a shameful sounding groan of fear, “Nnnn!”

 

“For all your confidence, your pointless monologuing; you don’t want to brag to me about your various sexual conquests? Answer me.”

 

“Get off of me,” He struggled underneath him, though he knew it was futile, “Then you can fuck right off back to the horrible place you told me you came from.”

  
“As if you'd ever give up my Death Note. Think not. Answer me or it’s right back to danglin’.”

 

“I’m…” And Light realized that he could, in this moment, give up the death note. Give up on being Kira. The shinigami would have to go back home.

 

“Go on. I am not a patient God of Death.”  
  
  
“Please, Ryuk, don’t do this.” Tears poured from his unblinking eyes. Giving up his ownership was the only way he could think to escape yet he couldn't bring himself to do that either. Ryuk was right. He wouldn't give up the death note. Without it he had no power to make his utopia a reality; and before the Death Note Light had been a dead man walking. Ready to live out the rules of someone else's master plan - the school, the job, the house, the family. Forever pretending to be something less brilliant than he really was.

 

“Say it!” He slammed Light from the shoulders down into the floor of the helipad. Light’s willpower to evade the question didn't hold much longer than the thought of his shoulder bones breaking from blunt force trauma.

 

“Not experienced, okay? Get off, it’s a…” Ryuk muffled him with one giant hand and his near constant chuckle grew even lower than usual, more pleased with himself than ever before.

 

“If you aren’t lying about this, I can give you the eyes. Virginity has value to demonkind. I hope for your sake you have ceased a moment with your pathological lying. If I learn differently tonight you are going to regret it.”  
 

“I don’t want your eyes! Okay? And I am not offering my body to you for them!”

 

“Deals with demons can’t be taken back once spoken aloud. There is an empty penthouse right below us. A rather grand setting for a precious virgin sacrifice. An exceptional kind of place, y’know? I can take you up here like a common bitch if you want to fight. Either way you'll make good on the deal so tell me, will you cooperate to earn comfort?”

 

Light’s mind raced. It was about 2 degrees Celsius outside right now, almost freezing. Up here there was no place to run to, the staircase in a high-security skyscraper would be locked off from the inside even at this level. In a penthouse there would be phones… if Ryuk damaged him he could call an ER and claim he'd been attacked by gang members. He might even have a chance to escape.

 

He nodded his head in assent. Ryuk laughed a little harder at his easy win, “Humans are weak, all of you, and you are _almost_ as predictable as any of them. It's your  _almost_ that holds my attention.”

  
Ryuk dragged him into the air, wrists first, and slung him up over and onto his broad back. Light gripped his feathered shoulders for dear life and buried his head into the feathery black wings that were blocking his vision. He heard Ryuk click open the latch of a window, they glided indoors.  
  
  
Ryuk set Light down and both of them took a gander around the penthouse suite.  
  
  
In the background, Light could hear two voices chatting animatedly over the hum of a television. Cautious to not be found but  stillnot really thinking straight, he backed up into a dining room set and froze against the hardwood of the table as he met it with a clang, knowing he was the only visible being in the room.  
  
  
The only one here now who could go to jail for breaking and entering was him. And he'd _made noise_.

 

Ryuk looked to him smugly, “I don’t imagine you'd like an audience for your sacrifice, as much as you typically love to be watched, so here are your options, stand very still and stay completely quiet. While you do, I’ll write these folks a fittin' ending that can’t possibly be traced back to you. Bolt away from me? I'll use the faster option: heart attacks. Your DNA and fingerprints are gonna be all over after tonight - good luck with the future of all that!”

 

Ryuk had already loosened his Death Note from its holster. Light said nothing, did nothing. And he stood there frozen at the prospect of being branded as the murderer of such notable types of people. A few minutes ticked by as Ryuk wrote an insanely lengthy entry into his note with amused laughter at his own ingenuity as he constructed the demise of the inhabitants of this place. Light hated that innocent people were being murdered for Ryuk's little game. But the annoying cackling asshole had him beat.

  
All noise stopped at an unnatural beat in the conversation, the TV was switched off. Light gasped as a handsome Armenian man sauntered into the dining room to greet them and handed him a leather key wallet full to the brim with keys, “You’ll watch my precious boys while we're away? We’ve this crazy urge to head back to the Maldives. It’s wild! We were just there but it's calling to us! You know how these things are."  
  
  
Light totally didn't, "Right. Maldives." He tried to give a charming smile in return.  
  
  
The man gave him a huge pat on the back, "Anyhow; you'll be doing me a solid. I'll send you some funds to show our babies a good time.”

 

Light nodded silently at the dark-haired dark-eyed man who'd been speaking to him as genuinely as if he’d know and trusted him throughout his life.

 

Behind the apartment owner in the hallway, a leggy Japanese woman called to the man while pulling on her classic black Louboutins, “Last flight out is in two hours! No time to call our driver. We’ll have to hail a cab to Haneda. I so hate the cabbies in this city. They're rude!” As the couple walked away giggling with anticipation for their fling of a getaway - Ryuk yanked the leather wallet from Light’s hand and crushed the keys beyond recognition seemingly just because he could.

 

Light couldn’t hear the aforementioned dogs up until now. They’d been resting with their owners. Having been abandoned; they run out to greet the only other creature they could see in their home. The two exuberant black Pomeranian puppies are jumbling over each other looking like puff balls ruled by chaos theory through the open door. They jumped up on Light's legs eagerly barking for scraps of his attention.   
  
  
Ryuk lifted up both of them in his arms and shushed them when their barking grew high pitched and alarmed to be held by nothing visible. Light watched as both the dogs aged rapidly under his stroking, their lustrous fur growing mottled, their white fangs yellowing and their eyes growing dimmer until they fell to sleep.

 

Shock gripped Light as tightly as it ever had before. The small creatures nestled together on a chair after Ryuk plopped them down. They'd become sleepy with the unnatural onset of old age.

 

This was a wild display of strange dark power, quite unlike the Death Note.

 

What had he gotten himself into? Ryuk reached for him and he jumped away, “Don't you dare touch me!”

 

“Relax, you dramatic little thing. I’m not going to use wither on you. Hell, I wish I were a different kind of demon and could give you a deal for eternal youth. I'd do everything in my power to keep you the way you are.”  
  
  
Light's eyes widened with interest, "Those exist?"

 

"Ha, that they do but you'd shit your pants to see one. They're really something, hm... closest I can think of is spiders crossed with weasels... Mean lil' fuckers that'll make it so ya can't die as they feast on your flesh. I see those wheels turnin' but promise you'd _not_ want to be beholden to one."

 

“Ryuk,” Light shared his thoughts on who he was 'beholden' to through gritted teeth, growing angrier as he thought about the actual deal at hand, “I’ve been keeping things with the Death Note interesting for you. That’s what you'd originally asked me for. Not this. You'd never asked me for anything like this!”

 

“You _try_ me, human. Can you blame me for wanting more after you've offered it up? You know I wouldn’t have dreamt of askin' for this from you.” He patted Light's back twice like they were discussing a tennis match and not a plan to rape him, “You should go undress and clean up in the bathroom for me. I don't have the Faustian deals handbook on me or nothin' but I've never heard of a sweaty virgin sacrifice before.”

 

“No way, no how. Seriously!? I'd _prefer_  something that eats my flesh to you. Fuck you.”

 

“Eager aren't ya. We’re gettin’ to that bit. I guess I could clean you up with my tongue. If you’d prefer.” Light could not hide his revulsion as the death god curled his thick and long tongue to the tip of his flat nose like he was showing it off. Still Light felt compelled to move.

 

Ryuk followed Light into the bathroom because  he knew he had the man by the throat. That Light would have felt a need to do what the Shinigami was demanding of him and his mind was fighting it but his body would only feel right when he was doing what Ryuk said.  
  
  
Yellow and red eyes watched him undress impassively.

 

Light considered the bathroom as he used it. He considered his few potential paths to escape from here. Then thought of that withering dark magic power again, as much as he didn't want to it had seared itself into his brain. The rapid aging that had happened before his eyes.

  

Ryuk could not only do _that_. That Light knew of his powers Ryuk could also warp locations. He could move through walls. He could fly faster than a car could drive. He never needed sleep and he had a supernatural sense of where Light was located at all times. 

  
Light couldn't escape him. He could only bargain with him.

 

“Would you _stop this madness_? We can't be compatible! It's not even something I can imagine.”

  
"Yeah? That's alright, you won’t have to _imagine_ it.” Ryuk buttoned the statement with a crueler laugh and gave Light a nudge in the side that made the man grimace.

 

Light's resistance became conversational as he stepped into the shower to scrub himself down, an action he couldn't really understand why he was taking and yet it felt so nice to stand under the rush of warm water after all that time outside, “Listen, you’re… you’re _like 8 feet tall_. You're maybe three times as wide as me. Everything on you is jagged or spiked.”

 

“Eh. You’ll get used to it.”  

 

“Ryuk you of _anybody that exists_ should know how easy it is for a human to die.” He said while washing behind his ears with a sponge.

 

“You’ve no fear of death from me... You are far too amusing for that. It's my job to write your name in the end but the only way I would is if you get yourself in a situation where you're gonna die anyhow! Otherwise we can keep having fun...”

 

“Your fun will be over tonight! Don't you get it? I will die if you do this!”

 

“Very convincing, Light... Well, maybe for some other Shinigami that would be convincing. Too bad for you I’ve had plenty of experience with your kind. Anyway, you’ve not done your back; it needs to be all of ya - cleaned up for an offering.” The sound of Ryuk's wings sinking into his body as he said this made Light do a double take then realize that a discussion of how dangerous this was for him really wasn't going to work on the shinigami.

 

Light’s hands fell to his sides. He now didn't want to complete the shower; he didn't want to get to what might come after. Ryuk made a disappointed sounding hiss as loud as a kettle’s whistling and he ghosted into the shower, grabbing the bar soap, “To think I almost believed you when you said you’d be obedient for me on the roof. If you want something done right…”

 

He lathered Light up himself until the suds are falling down his back, only Ryuk’s hands were corporeal and enormous enough that it only takes him a few strokes to cover Light’s entire back.  
  
  
  
Light narrowed his eyes as the hands move to his buttocks and scrubbed there. Then one long figure began to tease into his crack and he jumps away, “I've already washed that.” He yelled indignant but he'd been feeling strangely comforted to have Ryuk be touching him. He had almost been leaning into it before that point.

 

"You're feeling the power of our agreement. It's already moving you in spite of your, heh, general misgivings." Ryuk cackled, “Dry up. Stop wasting our time on false modesty.”

 

Light sized Ryuk up again as he used the enormous plush ibaraki towels; the kind his frugal and conscientious mother had only ever bought as guest room handtowels. He wanted to melt into their lush softness and to be far away from the always smiling,  always laughing Death God.

 

He tried once more to reason with Ryuk, “You claim I won't die. What happened to these supposed humans you claim you've slept with?”

“ _Supposed_? I am not a popular young man like yourself. I don't need to impress anyone with lies about sexual experience. In the good old days back when humans were offered up to the Gods in sacrifice, I had more _experience_ than I can even recall anymore. What do you think happened to 'em?”

  
  
“They probably died horribly. You probably crushed them.” Light said bitterly.

 

He shrugged, “Maybe if I got distracted... sure. I’m not trying to flatter ya, but you aren’t like any of them were to me. Not that you aren’t physically as weak, not that your bones won’t crunch apart the same as theirs did if I slipped,” He giggled like imagining that was some grand joke to him, “You're the first human I’ve ever met that I can honestly say I’d prefer to stay alive so I'll be mighty careful. Entire human world moves for you, Light-o. Never seen nothing like it.”

 

Ryuk walked to him, then; he was drying himself too slowly for his taste, he wrestled them out of Light’s hands and rubbed his back gruffly as Light tried to verbally wriggle out of their deal, “I’m more than happy to entertain you by changing the world, Ryuk, but I’m _not_ attracted to you.” Light whispered angrily as Ryuk towel dried his hair and ran his talon through to put in into order.  
  
  
  
“Shallow too, aren’t ya? Tell ya what. If ya still feel that way after I'm done with you tonight _we won’t ever do this again_. Not 'cuz I won't want to but because that's how the rules work. You're on the hook for this one time though.” Ryuk tossed the towels on the bathroom counter and he eyed Light possessively again.

 

The death god's wings surrounded his back and he leaned his face down, “I won’t last through one time with you. _Please_ don’t do this to me, Ryuk. We can go back to my house. Forget this ever-" 

 

Ryuk’s tongue filling up his mouth suddenly blocked off his speech. Light punched at him, clawed at him, but Ryuk stood a like a monument, solid and rooted firmly in place.

 

Light’s revulsion at first caused his heart to skitter so loud that there was a thunder of blood in his ears. But as the shinigami's long, thick tongue wrapped around his own in languid, twisting motions, he grew distracted by the soft and warm sensations the kiss were giving him.  
  
  
Did kissing someone else always feel this way? He leaned in experimentally to take the kiss deeper and flicked his comparably kittenish tongue against the intruding soft muscle. There was a pleasant languorousness growing in his heart and mind.

   
  
He didn't seek again with his own tongue but the fight in him fully succumbed to the massaging tongue surrounding it.  
  
  
Ryuk pulled him in closer so that the bottom of his big black lips could be felt against Light’s much smaller velvety mouth.  
  
  
Light's posture loosened, he dug his fingers into Ryuk's spiky thick hair mindlessly as they kissed then let out a moan as sensation built and soft feathers brushed his cheeks.

  
No, this wasn’t right, natural or normal; Light was disoriented. He opened his eyes and found Ryuk’s glowing unshuttered eyes before him under the low chandelier light; he imagined they glimmered fiendishly with newfound power over him.  
  
  
Light felt panicked. He tried to pull down and away nearly cutting himself on the ends of the sharp teeth Ryuk's tongue had been pulled back and blocking him from and Ryuk tossed him up and backward; catching him before he fell onto the mosaic tile that lined the floor.

 

“Could've torn off your bottom lip, little dolt.” Ryuk said with gentle disapproval, upset that Light had broken their make-out session immediately after earning such a nice eager sound from him.

 

Light held his mouth with his hand. He still felt ominously placated by that sloppy kiss even as he struggled away on the tile floor, “That was my first open-mouthed kiss, psycho.”  
  
  
“Wow!… aha, so, you _were never_  the lady killer you made yourself out to be.” Ryuk slapped his knee and barked a big laugh, the more he exposed Light's falsehoods the more amused he became.

 

“Why do I feel… why do I feel different? Did you curse me somehow?”

 

“Nah, lovely. Nothing half so serious. Kiss of death I suppose. You’ll get used to it. Rest of 'em did.”

 

“Would you not kiss me then! If you’re killing me!?”

 

“Light, look at me,” Light doesn’t; he looks clear away in direct defiance. Ryuk's voice takes on an even but threatening tone, “Look at me when I tell you to do so, mortal.”

  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to look at you while you force yourself on me!” Light hissed through clenched teeth as Ryuk lifted him up from the floor, craning his neck even further to the side.

 

“Demons corrupt mankind by exploiting human weaknesses, your darker desires. You named your price; there's some part of ya that wanted to offer it." He laughed and pet Light's arm condescendingly, "I’ve accepted. Oh, I'm entirely pleased to make you more of my plaything than you already were.”

 

Lights clenched his fists with anger at being referred like a toy, “Aw. What is it _puppet_?” He said as Light winced to be spitting distance from his mouth again, “Didn’t realize you’ve been propped up on my strings this whole time? Now, now. You shouldn’t look at me like I’ve punched you in the face when I haven't, or I might hafta punch you in the face to feel I earned that hurt look from ya,” Light’s eyes do flash to his own then, full of rage to be referred to as an object. “ And it’s such a nice face. Yes. That's it. Look _right_ at me, gorgeous.”

  
This had been a trick that Light hadn’t anticipated. He felt woozy but couldn't separate his gaze now back away from Ryuk’s. The red dots in his pupils widened hypnotically in front of him.  
  
  
That gaze, his mind was sinking into it like so much quicksand, he felt like his vision was merging with it, “Did you drug me?”

  
“That human bullshit? Rearranging simple chemicals in your brain? Not a chance.”

  
“I feel-“

  
“ _Possessed by our agreement._ ”  

  
“Are you in my head!?”

  
“Hehheheh," Ryuk laughed warmly and stroked his own enormous chin, " _If only,_ I would drown out the useless mores of this rotten, sick human world and you would be better off for it. This is a simple spell ya started when you stated the terms and after I accepted ‘em.”

 

”Liar. I... I feel strange.”

  
  
"Ha! Ya mean how you are super horny now? O’course. You should want to complete the deal. It's only that the more you look at me now, the more urgency you'll feel. Get it over with, why doncha?"

  
There were many things Light could take issue with if he could only find the energy to speak back let alone think clearly. He was burning with this need for contact from the Death God. He didn't understand why he wanted what he wanted but nothing was going to protect him from wanting it now. Ryuk lifted him up again to be hoisted over his shoulder. Light was getting tired of this behavior from him already, ‘I’m not your plaything’ he'd meant to complain aloud but he could only think it because his blood was rushing to his head and his body thrilled at those hands upon him.

Ryuk plunked him down splaying him across a sumptuously soft mattress with an overstuffed shell-white down comforter with throw pillows upon pillows.

  
Noticing how Light was looking at the unbelievably huge master bed underneath him, he said, “I know what you’re thinking, you're thinkin' ‘Ryuk! Why here? This isn’t going to stay white.’”

  
Light could only groan because of course, that wasn’t anything like what he'd been thinking, but _it was_ what Ryuk was thinking. So now he was having to picture the blood and bodily fluids destined to paint this room should this go on.  
  
  
“I can take possession of the user of my note if _certain offers_ are given, and only if,” The death god was saying as he’s fading out; Light felt like he was on fire, crazed. “Yet! With most demons a facetious offer of sex would have been a life-ending joke – you’re lucky you're such an unusual find in my eyes.”

 

Light can’t bring himself to struggle away as he is lifted back into the death god’s arms, this strange feeling hasn’t left him; it's growing and growing, “Talk to me. You’re so good at talkin’. How do you feel?”

 

He was proud of how firm his voice sounded, “Like you’re about to rip me apart just to have a laugh about it, you ugly troll.”

 

“Damn, ha ha! The strength of your personality is _incredible_. Most humans become animalistic with need under sexual possession, rubbing up against us like desperate mewling cats in heat. I can see your fight drainin' from ya. Let it go?”  
  
  
"No. _You_ let this go." Light pleaded but it sounded insincere.

 

Ryuk laughed at the very idea of stopping and placed Light on the bed and started to pry his long, toned legs open. Light at first refused and kicked at him; when he did so, something inside made Light feel pangs of nausea.

  
“That's some shade of green you're turnin. Holding yourself back from your real desire will cost you on several levels. Spread your legs, you beautiful stubborn idiot. Piss me of much more and I swear I will take you outside and fuck you on the dirty street for everyone to see. Food for thought – they’ll only see _you_. Screaming, taking my invisible cock, looking crazed.”

  
Light’s eyes turned to saucers, "You... no... you wouldn't."  
  
  
  
“Ha! What do I care what the vermin crawling the streets of this stinkin' city think? _Don’t think I won’t do it_.” Light spread his legs in defeat and Ryuk sucked a long breath appreciatively inwards, raking his talons softly up splayed thighs. “What a sensual body… can hardly believe you are virginal. Relax, let me at you.”

 

Light felt a sob bubbling up as those huge hands felt him up more and shook his head in a harder no; then another wave of nausea passed through him and he made a sound as if he might vomit.

 

Ryuk groaned in annoyance and folded Light’s legs up into his chest with a brute strength, Light struggled until he felt the steel sharp talons digging into his thighs so he stilled his movements in submission.  
  
  
His entrance exposed to the monster’s wide appraising glowing yellow and red gaze as he took a deep breath in, like he had gauged something during that action, “It's almost a shame you weren’t lying after all when you’re this flexible. I was going to have such fun fucking you bloody and raw into this mattress as punishment.”

  
He blew on Light’s exposed balls making them quiver, “Don’t masturbate often now that I'm around? I bet ya did all the time before you got the death note. I bet you did while staring at yourself in the mirror.”

 

The scream dies in Light's throat, as well as the urge to vomit, as the air across his balls was replaced by firm wetness about his perineum, an eerie calmness takes him over as this first sexual contact is made. His face wet with profuse tears that drained into his mouth as Ryuk encircled him and brought him up into a sitting position to fully encase his soft sex.

 

As he grew engorged from the dangerous, slick heat laving over and across his member; shame made his face grow hotter even though his body felt electrically stimulated and ready for more stimulation from that mouth in every regard. Such a strange sensation of lush pleasure was competing with the terrifying knowledge that if he moved even an inch he might not have a cock in the morning.  
  
  
How could he feel calm about what was happening to his body? How could he experience an insane, destructive desire to jut his hips forward and lean back into that jaw with it rows of uneven sharp teeth and accept this treatment?

 

Had the eye contact been some kind of hypnosis?

 

The heavy licking, the pressure and the heat were inconsistent and maddening, Ryuk’s eerie glowing eyes never left his face as he teased at him. He gripped Light’s ass in one enormous blue-black hand. Then forced him to shake and make thrusting motions into his curling tongue. Light was almost blacking out from the dark pleasure and he thought he heard himself yelling out Ryuk's name, sexual inexperience had left him ill-prepared for something like this.  
  
  
Ryuk leaned away to cackle then, quick as a blink, Light found he had been pulled into a sitting position facing forward looking at himself and the looming and broad figure over him in the wide vanity mirror at the foot of the doomed foreign couple’s bed.  
 

“Take it easy, baby. You’re already hard as a rock for me.” Light felt the metal of Ryuk’s belt in the small of his back, buttery soft leather covering something large the brush of it makes him burn with desire, watched him pinch his soft nipples to hardness in the mirror, “What? No grand speech of the hour?”

  
Is something is wrong with his mind? He’s wasn't going to play this game, manual stimulation like that would make anyone hard, “When you’re just going to kill me," He choked a little, and offered a defeated, "Why do I talk when it doesn’t matter what I say anymore.”

  
Ryuk strokes his hair comfortingly attempting to calm him from such dire predictions, “If you won't talk. Just think. You're good at that too. Why would I off you?” Light could hear metal parts unclasp followed by an unzipping sound and soon he was staring at the mirror where the creature was holding him poised above a monstrously thick, long straining blue and dark purplish cock, “You’re no good to me dead.”

  
Humiliatingly, Light’s own cock twitched as he marveled to see Ryuk, his jaw dropped at the formidable sight of that package; he bit his lip as the urge to be filled became intolerable while he was held aloft above it, with one hand as if he were lighter than a feather.  
  
  
"Please Ryuk. Fuck... you're seriously too big for a human. That will kill me!"  
  
  
"You're really something else. Kill you you in my arms while we get off _?_ I swear I'd've dreamed ya up. Ha! Only I was never all this good at dreamin'."  
  
  
Ryuk's flattery was accompanied by a gesture to the floor length gilded mirror he'd faced their bodies towards on the edge of the bed. Light closed his eyes so he didn't have to see their mismatched reflections in the mirror. That long tongue licked him warmly up the left side of the face, one hand holding him up, another documenting the contours of his body with slow deliberate movement like he was being lovingly mapped. Light couldn't believe he was going to lose his virginity like this, to this _thing_.  
  
  
He had always refused sex in the past. (There had been smaller, softer sets of hands that had traveled the length of his body, heated voices nearly gagging in desperation to be taken by him.) He'd always been turning them down believing should start in college with women who were a little more experienced and smarter than the ones he’d dated in High School. He didn’t want to lose his virginity to someone who wasn’t on his level.  
  
  
Regret filled him. He was going to lose it to someone who wasn’t even his species. He felt the head of that enormous member brushing against the rim of his asshole and he cried out earning only a shushing sound from the God.

 

His eyes snapped open with returned panic that he would surely die by being split in two; as Ryuk pushed him down slightly in an attempt at penetration and there was no give for him there to enter inside of Light.  
  
  
The creature was not dismayed and to Light's relief, he didn't try to enter him there with his cock again. Instead, he moved their bodies so that his cock slid up and forward obscuring Light’s own and pushing it tighter against his belly. A huge black hand ghosted through his chest making him feel a chill only to bring their cocks together in his surprisingly warm grip as it solidified.

  
Light looked directly down at where the shinigami’s shaft obscures his own and took the carnality of it all in spite of himself.  
  
  
The alien shaft dwarfed his own member as it stood erect in front of it, it’s perfectly smooth, almost plastic looking as if perhaps there were no veins inside of it, a black pearlescent ooze seeped out from the tip. Ryuk could tell exactly where he was looking and with a gentler laugh he swiped the liquid off the tip and shoved it unceremoniously into Light’s slightly open mouth.

  
Even though he can tell it’s a bitter and base bodily fluid, Light's mind sent him back such a pleasant sensation on contact that he gasped around the finger. His body shakes with the physical force of Ryuk’s cruel and powerful laughter.

 

“What a cute reaction to finally get a taste. Like that, do ya?” Again he found their relative positions to each other change faster than his eyes could make out as Ryuk moved inhumanly fast around him.  
  
  
Where he’d been looking down at the unspeakable thing between Ryuk's long legs before, he’d been flipped so he was laying across Ryuk’s steel hard chest, his mouth nearly at the tip of that formidable member, “Go on now. Get a better taste. There’s plenty more where that came from.” As soon as he had mentioned it, Ryuk’s tongue was swirling at the ring of muscle at the entrance to his ass and his talons lightly brush across his balls, jostling them in their sac.  
  
  
“That won’t fit in my mouth.” Light balked, he knows the Shinigami was going to fuck him no matter what he did or said back, and again whenever he shows any resistance, a hideous nausea rose within him. Ryuk snorted at him dismissively. He'd unnaturally curled up from the middle of his back so he could fully access Light’s ass in spite of their substantial height difference.

  
He shoved his insanely long tongue partially into Light’s ass making him scream out in shock then pushed Light's wide open mouth directly onto the head of his alien-looking dick. Neither of them can speak anymore. Light felt he was being overtaken.  
  
  
He was being forced by the hand on the back of his head to take in more of the shaft in front of him deeper into his mouth and being filled two ways at once. Though he could not do much more than get the head into his mouth - the taste of whatever is weeping out of the head was actually good to him, if indescribable. How much he had reacted to it was  _embarrassing_.  

  
Time passed as he took Ryuk in and was filled by his tongue, lost all its meaning as his awareness sharpened down to only to how simultaneously vulnerable and amazingly full he felt. 

 

Ryuk smacked his ass with silent encouragement when Light opened up his mouth much wider because he was gasping as the tongue invading him hit some extra sensitive place deep within. Saliva started leaking down Ryuk's cock he'd been sucking. The monster grabbed his waist making Light tear up because when he did so Light became aware that that long tongue was deeply lodged inside him that his stomach was jumping and pulsating with its undulations; he could feel his stomach move against the pressure of resting hands.  
  
  
The movement didn't let up. Ryuk would let him pull away from sucking him off only for seconds to catch his breath, then again he would use those inhumanly long arms to reach up and guide the mortal's head back to his weeping member gently fucking Light's face until the saliva ran down his member in rivulets. He didn't say anything to warn him away before a couple pulses of ejaculate sprayed the back of Light’s throat. Even after, his member hadn't softened at all. Ryuk twisted his tongue maddeningly inside of Light; the silence from Ryuk whose mouth was busy was stark against Light's symphony of small moans whenever he pulls away from the massive member.

  
When the Shinigami finally pulled his tongue out, he expressed deep appreciation for Light's work, “Total natural. Oh, you're ready for me.” Light tried to swallow all the thick come that sat heavy on his tongue and sat up in his captor's lap, he was too woozy from air deprivation to speak just yet but he did blush, his jaw was a little sore but he felt incredibly good, warm and floaty.  He looked in the mirror and saw the black substance draining out one side of his lips. He licked at the residue mindlessly.

 

“Perfection," Ryuk observed fondly, "Still feel like I’m gonna kill you?”

 

Light nodded weakly, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Damn, he felt so amazing. 

 

“Look at yourself, dripping with me, glowing with how turned on you are. Light. I’m not going to hurt you. _I wanna keep you_.”

 

They were facing the mirror again. Light realized this was how Ryuk intended to penetrate him. Making him watch the loss of his virginity to this hulking creature who wasn't going to let him go. He shook his head in denial, he was only manually stimulated. Not turned on.

 

“How can you hope to ever be a God if you stay a stranger to your desires? What if I stopped now when you’re all keyed up, hm? Wouldn’t that be so much, heheh, worse?”

 

The moment Ryuk mentioned stopping Light felt that same horrible nausea flow through him again. As though if he stopped something terrible would happen. He grabbed his arms together like he was cold to communicate his discomfort, and Ryuk’s laugh went away, “Come on, wasn't that good for you? Let me inside of you. Promise to make you forget why you had any reservations in the first place.”

 

Light looked at the two of them in the mirror. He wondered if he hadn’t made the offer unknowingly, and if Ryuk were just trying to have his way with him regardless, would he still feel this horrible need to let the Death God inside himself?  
  
  
Surely not. Ryuk was devastatingly ugly, not even normal ugly. Ryuk was make-small-children-weep-and-animals-flee ugly. He was massive in stature, his behavior off-putting and weird and, Light bit his own fist looking at that massive cock slicked totally wet with his saliva, he was also powerful and dangerous.

 

Light realized the Shinigami was waiting for his go-ahead, and desired-crazed now Light was surprised and ashamed with himself for wanting to give it to him, “Do it, complete this damnable deal.” He locked eyes with the Death God in the mirror, “Please... Don’t tear me apart.”  
  
  
Ryuk lifted him and pushed him onto his cock, past the first ring of muscle pausing there when Light let out a scream of excruciating pain, “This'll hurt 'til it doesn’t. Try to get through this first bit.” Just as Light had feared it felt like being stretched wide past his limits. It only pain now, he was screaming unable to deal with this enormous thing being slowly pushed into him.

 

“You _are fucking_ killing me!” Ryuk wiped his tears away from his cheeks with his taloned fingers but looked largely unconcerned at this claim.

 

“Trust me, I would know if I was and I'm not. Have some patience, ya need to open up more for me.” The voice sounded much gruffer than usual, Ryuk's arousal changing its octave.

 

Light was still watching himself in the mirror and saw he was settled down to the hilt, his fit stomach had distended just slightly from the massive cock buried inside him, like it was pushing all his organs forward. his jaw dropped as Ryuk ghosted a hand inside his torso and Light can feel him adjusting something there, not the organs but rather like something was being changed or reinforced. Something that wasn’t there before has been added. And as soon as he does it? Light’s pain washed away like it had never been there to begin with and he feels where his prostate is being hit, he moved back onto Ryuk’s dick and practically comes on the spot from the enormity of pleasurable feelings crashing over him like waves.  
  
  
"There you go." Ryuk encouraged, watching him being overtaken with need, something approaching bliss, "Pretty decent, hm?"

They started to move together. Light used his arms to push himself up and down on the massive fullness inside him as Ryuk’s searching tongue glides across the clavicle at his shoulder and up his outstretched neck. It doesn’t smell like it’s been inside the furthest recesses of himself, it smells clean, he wants it back in his mouth again. He wants to be full of this force of nature that is overtaking him more with each stroke of his hips and flick of his tongue.

The god’s face smoldered as he’d never seen it do before, intensely focused on Light. Locused on making him feel these dizzying crescendos of pleasure. "Oh unh. Oh yes. Fuck you." Light had gone almost non-verbal from his ecstasy. "Fuck you that's so good."

Whatever it is Ryuk was doing to him, whatever strange illusion or manipulation this is over Light's mind; he’d better not let up the pace. Light doesn’t even care that he’s moaning and shaking his ass like a whore.  
  
  
Primal passion is scrambling up his throat, making him moan louder, gnawing at him with heated need from deep inside to be closer, to get much closer, to pull in and feel everything. So he spun himself on Ryuk's lap to the Death God's surprise and leaned his body closer to that foreign body and peered up at the creature filling him.  
  
  
Light grabbed for Ryuk now as desperately as if he were the singular antidote after a poison had been administered. Ryuk, loving this little drama, extended and curled an unnatural boneless wing around the back of his head as he pushed into him for fuller contact and he asked, glimmers of light glinting off his rows of fangs, “So inexperienced, weren't you, Light-o?”  
  
  
“Uh, ahh,” Nonsense fell from his mouth as soft feathers brushed his cheek, but he semi-coherently complained into Ryuk's chest, “Don’t condescend to me as if I'm so young…”  
  
  
  
“19 years old… To me you are. Hell. To most of your kind, you are.”  
  
  
  
"I'm smarter than you though.”  Ryuk smacked him gently across the ass for his insolence but didn’t deny that was the truth when Light was being so very good for him. Smarter, probably yes. Wiser, never.  
  
  
  
The feathers ghosted over Light's hair. Ryuk's body was rock hard so that it physically hurt Light’s fingers to dig into his grey-blue and jet black flesh.

  
  
Light felt like he must hold faster on to him though. As if ceasing to encourage his movements deep inside, hitting something that was setting his whole body aflame would send him spiraling towards terrifying emptiness.

 

Right now he was incredibly full to bursting with the monster's member.

  
  
Ryuk wrapped Light up tighter within his arms only that he could sink just a tad deeper, and that earned him a shocked but fulfilled groan from the human, "There you are. I can feel you near breaking point. You’re _close_ now."  
  
  
  
He gripped his back hard enough that the bones in his fingers felt like they might snap; Ryuk's body felt like rough flesh concealing solid steel, “I don’t know why it feels like this… but don't stop!”  
  
  
  
“I’m _no expert_. _My human_. But,” He growled his delight to hear Light beg him for more, “I’d say ya needed this bad.”

 

Nothing had ever felt like this, not masturbation, not his fantasies, not even winning, and Light had no idea anything _could_ feel like this. Obscene, forbidden and ethereal sensations as though he'd been walked into some dark nirvana that had always existed inside himself.

 

Ryuk pounded into him steady, never speeding up, just slowly thrusting up into Light’s receptive rolling hips until Light saw that he’d even broken something like sweat. Translucent blue beads of some sort of bodily fluid poured down his forehead and bared chest staining the white bedding just as he’d promised.  
  
  
Light screamed as the feelings became somehow intensified, he reached down and grabbed for Ryuk's tight ass to try and force him deeper inside. 

“Oh you _do_ like all of that so much.  Come for me, _Kira_. You little monster.” He heard Ryuk's encouraging words, the come-on made him flush.

Light doesn't wait any longer, not when Ryuk thrust again. Just there. Right where the concentration of feeling was. Fuck, he always somehow knew just the right spot to hit. Light came while sobbing at the force of it, watching Ryuk move his hand to catch the splatter of his release then stilled in shock to feel the powerful pulse of the Death God's member releasing inside of himself. He closed his eyes tight at how joltingly erotic he found the feeling of making Ryuk come and when he opened them again, he knew they had changed. Ryuk’s full name was displayed above his face.

  
Ryuk spun him back towards the mirror in silent suggestion and he stared at his own reflection entranced.

  
  
Light’s Shinigami eyes were golden irises with metallic streaks through them. Humans would see his same almost as lovely looking amber eyes but those with eyes for the supernatural would see this instead.

  
“ _Good boy_. You've completed our terms. Golden, huh? Suits your royal looking face. They’re a little different for all of us." He flashed his yellow gaze at Light,  "Half your lifespan would have gotten you some borrowed, limited power. For giving me your virginity... you'll get _real_  shinigami eyes. No one can take these from you. What a deal!”

  
Light examined Ryuk’s surprisingly long full name, below it he also saw information Ryuk had never spoke with him about before. It simply read, ‘Rank 2’. Ryuk pulled his softened member out of him and laid him across the bed.

 

“Fuck that was hot, wasn't it? Want to wake up and do it all over again? You don't have to say yes to me. But, this is my additional offer to you, Light Yagami. - didn't you enjoy feeling this way? Let me be with you more often. I can keep you safe if you just give be that permission. No mortal will stand a chance against you as long as you live.”  
  
  
Light blushed crimson thinking of doing what they had just done again in the morning. He was still floating on the ceiling from having come that hard.  
  
  
"And we can stay here longer. Tool around, have a good time. Come on baby, say yes."

  
“What do you mean? Stay here longer? Of course, I’m staying here. It’s one in the morning and I'm... covered in your stuff.” He said, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

 

“If we’re going to leave here we'll need to go now. I have no more use of this place if you want to return to your normal life. Your innocence is mine. Of the prices in exchange for the otherworldly powers I could have granted you; I have extracted the one price I could take from you in this lifetime.”

  
  
"I don't care if you don't want to stay the night. We're staying either way, Ryuk." Light chose not to ask what he meant by his reference to deals to be made in the afterlife, holding on to that question for later, “...you won't try to be with me again if I don't say yes to that proposal, then? You'll stop this?”

 

“Mm, I can tell ya don’t want to stop..." Ryuk looked like he was pretty confident Light wouldn't say no to him, "As distasteful as you found my phrasing, as long as you don’t bore me, you are still my plaything, in that way, and can do whatever you like with my Death Note. Is it so bad to be the toy of a god.”

 

“I'm not your puppet or your toy and I will never be." Light snapped.  
  
  
"Alright," Ryuk replied sarcastically, "definitely not. You definitely didn't get off on that role."  
  
  
Luckily Light seemed too lost in his thoughts to get much more angry, "I still can be Kira either way? Whether I decide to be with you again or not?”

  
He shrugged his shoulders, “Do whatever inadvisable thing you want to other humans. I barely care for my own kind; let alone yours.”

  
  
“You must care for me though,” Ryuk’s face stayed expressionless when Light suggested he held a special place for him, “What if I don't agree to be your sexual partner and someone hurts me, hurts Kira?”

  
  
“I won’t like it but I won’t stop them. I'd have to stay neutral. It's not about the sex, beautiful, if you aren't mine and I extend your lifespan even by one minute I will be subjected to punishments humans don't have any like to comprehend.”

 

“Then... What if I don’t… choose to end this thing you’ve started? Then what happens?”

 

“You mean this thing that you'd started,” Ryuk corrected and let a talon encircle an erect nipple, “If you are mine... I'm allowed to guard your well-being. So if by care you mean will I kill those who threaten your bond to me? With the _greatest pleasure_. The Shinigami King will understand my reasoning if I need to defend it.”

  
  
Light took quick stock of these unexpected benefits, looked into eerily yellow and red eyes, and concluded he didn't need to feel he'd taken any huge loss.  
  
  
  
He wasn't worse off for having lost his virginity to Ryuk. He was _much_ better off.

  
A protective invisible God of Death? That was an ace in the hole for Kira. He could employ Ryuk to his great advantage.  
  
  
  
As a side benefit... that sex had been insane. If he could experience more nights like this, sex that took him out of his mind with pleasure, made him feel like he was floating above his body, without that choking initial fear that he was beginning to wonder the reason for to begin with... Though he'd have to talk to Ryuk about his ludicrous idea of being some kind of puppet master. Light had merely made the choices that made the most sense to gain his New World. 

 

Another problem Light could foresee - he didn't want to be totally beholden to the Shinigami for sex, “Can I be with other humans if we do this?”

 

“You mean like you are now. Leading them on?” Ryuk cackled at the accuracy of his own observation; especially now that he knew Light had never had sex or a deep kiss before tonight.

 

“I'm not _leading them on_. They enjoy my company. I mean _fucking_ them. I’m in college now. Sexless relationships might seem prudish.”

 

“Maybe, if it amused me, and I could watch. Sure.”

 

Light nodded, an transactional arrangement of sex for power with Ryuk was less fraught for him if it didn’t take his ability to use his attractiveness to seduce people away.

 

“I don’t mind this so much then," Light judged swiftly. "I guess, you can be mine."

 

"Yours, huh?" Ryuk laughed at Light already turning around their new dynamic.   
  
  
  
"Say, could you…”

 

Light started, he didn't quite stammer his request, but he found himself almost tripping over what he wanted to ask for. He was simply not used to being this lewd.

 

“Yes, Light?” Ryuk smirked, sensing Light's deepening embarrassment and expecting a request he'd probably love to fill.

 

“Lick me clean? Like you threatened to do earlier?”

 

The Death God's raucous demonic laughter stood in for a yes and it echoed down the hallways, past the elderly dogs still curled together on the couch, out the open windows in the dining room from which one could fall forever, and onto the streets of an already reeling late night Tokyo, lit up with the confusion of good-hearted people moving about late at night a little easier, about to get a total moral renovation from this self-appointed beacon of hope.  
  
  
The death god diligently cleaned him off with slow strokes of his tongue and Light grew hard again, "Please, more." He begged.

 

“Yes Light. For this sorta stuff, I’m your _most willing pawn._ ”

 

Then Light found himself swept off his feet only to get backed up against the headboard and he greedily pushed Ryuk’s head down into his lap by his spiky black hair for more.

  
Not a bad deal at all. The moans were quieter in the follow up because he'd grown tired but couldn't stop from exerting himself, the sheets were soaked in different colors of sweat and cum by the morning.

* * *

Ryuk was not in the room when he woke up, he prepared for his day with a shower and putting on his clothes from yesterday finding them scattered around the place. Then he walked into the breakfast nook to find him.  
  
  
Ryuk has his death note and the morning paper out on the table in front of him. A gift meant for Kira, so that he can catch up to any murders and violent crimes reported. Light blinked back his disbelief. Ryuk really was going to help him from now on, rather than hang back uninvolved.  
  
  
“So last night,” He mentioned, in a towel fresh out of the shower, “Didn’t you say you’d kill my enemies?”

 

“Well good morning to you too, sunshine. Right on to business and the chopping block, huh?"  
  
  
"I thought you once said formalities like greetings were for humans."  
  
  
Ryuk smirked, "That I did. It's that it's a bit of a tall order Light-o. ‘Bout half of humanity wants your alter ego dead.”

 

“You know who I mean.”

 

“Correction! I rarely know what you are on about at all,” Ryuk said, and considered his human who was barely ready for his day and had wandered out here to order him around, pulling him back into the bathroom and drying Light vigorously with the towel and proceeding to blow dry and brush his silky soft hair. “I laugh all the time to hide it.”

 

Light doesn’t believe that at all, the God literally greeted Light by laughing at him, the roar of the blowdryer obscures his next words, “You'd do that either way." The way Ryuk rakes his claws through his hair while helping him prepare feels so indulgent, enormous hands move to his shoulders to work out the few kinks in his back, oh my god, why weren't they doing this before, "Ah!" He said as Ryuk popped his spine into better alignment, "That one guy you met.” Ryuk rolled his eyes at how vague Light was being, he strengthened the pressure of the massage to help Light loosen up, the man holds himself with a lot of stress, he takes on too much, “The detective, with that awful posture. The one who said he was ‘L’. You'll kill him first.”

 

“I’d need better proof than someone's bad posture to feel they pose a real threat to you, beautiful. I’m fairly high ranking Shinigami but I can’t ignore all the rules all the time.”

 

“That doesn't work for me, Ryuk. The people coming after Kira are doing their work behind closed doors, not stalking me out in broad daylight like you. If you kill him in the street when they come to arrest me, then everyone will know I am Kira.”

 

“Nice argument, but even I understand that it would be mighty tough to jail you without a murder weapon or anything approaching proof. Direct threats to your well being will get eliminated. Is that not enough?”

 

Light sighed haughtily, “We’ll talk about this again later. I’ll try to give you the kind of proof you need.”  
  
  
Done cleaning up he put on his school clothes from yesterday, though they looked a little worn out, wind-blown and dirty from the ground as they are. He walked into the living room and leaned against to look out the high-rise window.

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?”

 

“I can’t be seen coming in and out of here.”

 

“And you won't ever be. I can fly you through that back windows exact same way we got here.”

 

“That’s _way more suspicious_ , are you kidding me? I pop up here over and over without explanation. A place like this must have cameras; whole building's likely to be crawling with security guards.”

 

“You’d think that wouldn't ya, but nope. That’s why I chose this particular couple as a mark. Personal privacy nuts. All the cameras are in the elevator and staircase going up to this level. They don't have a personal guard and there aren’t even cameras on the helipad landing. I disabled those. In short, no one will ever know you were here.”

 

Light was regarding him, more than a little impressed at his careful planning.

 

“I do consider these things,” Ryuk boasted with a bored air while examining his black claws and adjusting one of his oversized silver rings so the skull was facing perfectly outward.

 

Light looked at him almost with new eyes, but his astonishment quickly passed and was replaced by an outburst of anger, “You _are such a_  liar. You'd been scoping this out! You would have done something like this to me even if I hadn’t made that joke yesterday!”

 

“Sure, probably would have figured out some way to get you into some little predicament so I could show you _what it is you do to me_. Can you blame me?”

 

Yes, yes he could. But the sex had been incredibly good and, if the shinigami would kill people he couldn't, the outcome of this deal was better... Light didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His Shinigami was unbelievable. Well. It’s not like anything could be done about it now, "You're lucky you're so good at sucking my dick."  
  
  
"Ah, was that what I am good at?" Ryuk laughed warmly, "The way you reacted seemed like I was pretty good at everything."  
  
  
“I need to operate out of my home to be Kira. Let's go back.” He said having finished tying his shoes; he just needed to grab his book-bag from home with his cellphone and then they'd be on their way.

 

“Do you really, now? I wonder if your Sayu will ever recover from the sounds ya make with my mouth on you? They’re so varied, practically orchestral.”

 

Light dressed Ryuk down over the thought, “If you respect me at all don’t ever talk about my sister like that.” The more he considered it the more he turned red with anger, then, figuring he should protect his family from Ryuk said, “Fine, you’re right, we can come back here as a base for now. I’ll say I've joined up with a friend in the dorms.”

 

Ryuk wasn't going to pretend to be sorry for making fun of Light’s boring picturesque nuclear family, he'd seemed so much like a wolf in a hen house there, “Yuh huh. That’s what I thought. 'Sides the notebook works just as well up here.”

  
Light took in the sumptuous settings again as long arms looped around him settling at his lower waist, he heard a knock at the door, jumped in shock and realized it was just the mail being delivered, when something large thud down into the mail slat he cocks an eyebrow, “Didn’t you say cash money would be sent daily? How much money are you talking about here.”

 

Ryuk reluctantly let him out of his arms so he could walk over to the front door to grab a fat yellow envelope, “Heh heh, whatever a billionaire’s maximum daily withdrawal is. I don’t bother with hard numbers. Human currency is extremely arbitrary.”

 

Light opened the envelope and peered over a fat stack of Japanese 10,000 yen bills, “You’re… insane. No one does this and it isn’t natural human behavior.” Light laughed in disbelief, “Someone will come to investigate why this happened.”

 

“Come on now, babe. Probably not before their tragic impending scuba accident!” Ryuk told him with a conspiritorial smirk.

 

“23 days then, right?”  
  
  
"22 now." Ryuk amended.

 

That wasn't too long, but since there were ways to sterilize evidence and there is no video footage from the penthouse then Light doesn’t need to be all that concerned, “Alright I can make this money work. _I can make it all work_.”

 

The elderly dogs had awoken and they trundled up to them, jumping up onto Ryuk’s legs first.

 

Light took a moment to register what was inherently wrong with that picture.

 

“They can see you? ...I don't remember them touching the note.”

 

“Any living creature I curse can see me as long as my magic still affects them.”

 

Alright, it seemed that was the end of giving up the Death Note to forget his history with it then. Ryuk had said his new shinigami eyes were permanent and it’s far too late to do anything about having been cursed by a Shinigami now.

 

He finds himself being handed the dogs who'd been scrambling at Ryuk’s long legs trying to climb him like a tree, “Feed these, will you? I only need one creature in this house begging me so loudly.” Light blushed but he wasn't one to argue with a job he’d been incredibly overcompensated for, he took them up into his arms,

  
“I don’t like dogs. Blind loyalty is depressing.” One of the two, the one with the lolling tongue that stuck out of its mouth sideways, yawned and looked up with him with hazy bug eyes, those were _cataracts, damn how old were they_ , “It might be a problem if they aren’t alive next month though.”

  
They sit together in the breakfast nook while the dogs eat and Ryuk tore through the few apples in the kitchen leaving splatters of apple juice everywhere in his enthusiasm to eat these premium picks of fruit.

  
Light did question why he was suddenly comfortable with this arrangement. He suspected some dark magic has a hold on his mind that now when he looks at the Shinigami he feels protected rather than repulsed, but he'd long been ready to give up anything he had to be the God of the New World and its undeniable that Ryuk’s help will be invaluable in that aim.

  
He leaned across the table and put his hand on the devil-he-knew's palm, “You made me pretty flipped out last night. But you aren't... half bad in bed, you know. You’ve given me a leg up already. L will never pin me for being Kira with your help. Neither will any other intelligence authorities send for me. This money will give me ways to conceal my identity as Kira that I didn’t have access to before.”

  
“Not half-bad, hm? I'm a beast, dollface. And as much as it amused me to see ya plotting away with potato chip bags full of mini-tvs and sock drawers full of homemade explosives... we could be, mmm... _recreational in other ways_.” He thought about the FBI agents that Light recently murdered. The man would no longer need elaborate sleights of hand to kill his adversaries but there were certainly limits to what all Ryuk was willing to do.

  
Light gave him a sly smile, “Even if I seem crazy in your eyes, I do all that I can with what I have. I didn’t have a Death God to help me during those times and now I do.”

  
“I’ll help you, yes, Heh.” Ryuk crunched through the core of an apple, “But don’t ya think for a second you’ll use me up like you are used to doing to other humans.”

  
Light looked a little taken aback, “Okay. Well. It’s 7 am. I’m going to head to campus. Think you can drop me in that park on school grounds? No one is ever there.”

  
“You know what you’re actually going to do is pull those ugly pants down from your perfect hips and go lean back against that window. I liked how ya looked a few minutes back.”

 

“…We don’t have that kind of time.”

 

“On the contrary. You have nothing but time for me. Unless you want to figure out how to disable the cameras and get out of here without the keys to the house; we aren’t leaving. Not today.”  
  
  
“What!?”  
  
  
“I told ya, you had choices. One of them was to complete the deal then for us to try to go back to how things were before. You chose to be mine for my protection. So call in sick. Do whatever you need to do. I can protect you just fine up here.”

 

“I can’t do the work of Kira if you won’t let me leave this stranger's home. That wasn’t the deal. The deal was you help me!”

 

“Don’t get all worked up for nuthin'. You use my death note the way you want. I only want to be sure I have you.”  
  
  
Light hates just going along with orders from anyone, even a God. But he is feeling groggy this morning.  
  
  
"No one knows where I am and since you kidnapped me without warning - I don't have a phone."  
  
  
Ryuk fumbled in his belt a moment, and then pulled out a very expensive phone, "That's fine; use mine."  
  
  
"...you... you have a phone?"  
  
  
"No. A recently dead bachelor with no living relatives doesn't have a phone! I mean, how could I resist. This thing has Snake on it! Hours of fun."  
  
  
He glared at Ryuk for killing a man to use his phone for a game, but took the phone to dial the superintendent at To-Ou and Ryuk who had no patience undoes his khakis. He beams up at him wolfishly to find him already hard. Light said to the woman in formal Japanese that he’s feverish and very sick as the clothes come off and get flung to the floor with, no concern for their care. The dogs run up to his good sweater and start chewing on it immediately. He grit his teeth in frustration then his voice broke as Ryuk swirled his tongue fully around a bared ass cheek.

 

“My, don't you sound terribly ill, Yagami-San!” The woman who he’s never met before, who was probably looking at his impeccable student record, simpered at him over the phone, “Take good care of yourself; I’m marking you as excused for the next several days. Please take them all to try to make a full recovery.”

  
Light tried to smack Ryuk's face when he hung up but the phone gets pulled out of his hand and then they are reengaged in the strange way the death god kisses him, how it feels like his soul is being sucked out of his body but in a good way, like he's handing it over to someone with more power to keep it safe than he does. He felt his eyes hooding with gently building euphoria, found his tongue twining wetly with the much larger one. 

  
Finally he broke the kiss, "You’re being a real entitled asshole.” He whispered to Ryuk, He still felt weak from their making out however. Ryuk propped him up against the sky-rise window just like he said he would. It would be illegal - exhibitionism was a sex crime - but for no other buildings nearby having a floor anywhere near this height.  
  
  
“Look down at this city,  _Kira."_  Ryuk encouraged him, "This and every other part of the world, as good as yours because of this asshole.”

 

Light didn't know if Ryuk were referring to himself or… what he was penetrating. He gasped as Ryuk hooked his hands tightly around his waist and filled him from behind once more, his face felt heated as he realized he felt that he was already slick and that all the come inside him from last night had kept him lubricated up til now.

  
There was a hand around his neck helping him set the pace, he looked back at Ryuk’s muscle bound, strangely shaped form and unintentionally invited another power-zapping kiss as he leaned down into him from the side. He melted into that feeling, the one that invigorated something inside him, in ways he couldn't hope to describe, listened to the obscene sound of the death god’s balls squelching against his bare ass and spread his legs a little further to accommodate his length to the base. “Told ya we were compatible, and you can take all of me, you're so good, aren't ya?” The monster rumbled in approval, punctuating his words with his thrusts. But Light doesn’t feel like a _good anything_ , he felt like a dirty slut.

 

He looked down at a bustling morning in Toyko, knowing the briskly moving dots below were people and that if it weren't for Ryuk he would be down there too, going about a normal, predictable life.  
  
  
Now he's up here, probably having his youth stolen piece by piece by an ancient embodiment of death with every unnatural kiss and it feels phenomenal. The way his ass seized a vice grip around the increasingly familiar member; his legs spread out in a V to accommodate inhuman girth. He's never felt more alive. Ryuk placed him in a dominating but somehow gentle headlock to fuck him deep and slow while he was frozen in position and he shivered with excitement to be manhandled by this beast.  
  
  
Maybe it's another building orgasm messing with his mind, but he can't help but think that with Ryuk's honest help - Indeed - The city is his, the world is his. His body is on cloud nine. Doing this with the Death God isn’t too much to endure. Not when the benefits feel like this.

* * *

 Ryuk watched Light sleep in the nude. He felt proud he’d been able to break down the man's barriers, getting past most of the human’s raised red flags and pushing pass all his defenses to get what even Ryuk hadn't known he'd wanted until he'd gotten to know his Death Note's user. Light hadn't ever slept naked to his knowledge but he’d been so worn out by their session during his morning wake up call he'd plain passed out after.

 

He hadn't meant to sap his energy quite so much. Ryuk could still taste Light’s bright life force in his mouth, he’d been toying with it without ever taking any. These kisses comfort the Shinigami most. Even though Light’s only a human; he often seemed much more, as if Ryuk is dealing with a crafty incubus or a sly rogue angel.

 

Whenever he kissed him though, Light's simple human body offered up its few resources like any other human when faced with the powers of a Death God. Ryuk loved the airy spark of Light's life-force; as deliciously different and rare as the man himself. It was tempting to sip it all out from his soft lips, slowly take away his final breath and make death an ascension to nirvana as only a Shinigami enamored could, but Light's mouth yielding so nicely to Ryuk's brought something uncharacteristically gentle out from him, something which longed to protect instead of destroy.  
  
  
Ryuk wouldn’t have thought himself capable of sustained restraint, but Light relenting quickly then insisting they could keep on going last night even after Ryuk had exacted his price for the eyes had softened him. He hadn't used a fraction of his real strength, he’d been careful enough not to leave so much as a single bruise or cut. He wanted Light whole. He would rip the neck out of anyone who might hurt his cherished mortal. Gods he was like nothing Ryuk had ever encountered.  
  
  
Desire as a two-way street was more the province of fallen angels than demons. Demons took what they wanted unless something like a supernatural rule or other magical barrier prevented them from doing so. Even accounting for lingering hypnotic effects of their deal; Light had been unusually willing to spread those gorgeous legs for him. Even dead tired as the man was, he’d opened himself up to the new experience and taken all Ryuk had to give.  
  
  
This morning he’d been able to fully enjoy Light’s stretched ass. After they'd taken their break in the nook, the condensation from his breath eventually blurred the view of the city away. Light had sobbed his release on top of the tempered glass as Ryuk emptied himself inside him, he knew that how gentle he was being was getting repaid in trust and, strangely enough to him, sincere sexual desire from the human.

 

Maybe it was just the way the man was. Once Light committed himself to something, he fully embraced whatever might happen even when it required him to do things with which he otherwise very uncomfortable. The God traced the splendidly soft length of his human’s angelic-looking sleeping face. He’d do his best to give Light what he wanted from his little life, of worldly powers anyway. Ryuk was feeling highly possessive in a way the human hadn't really comprehended yet. It was delightfully naive that he'd thought he was going to wake up and go to his college classes today; the very morning after he’d allowed himself to be so entirely claimed by a Death God.

 

Sure, Ryuk would eventually let him go about his life, as terribly annoying as that was to him.

 

But it was like the surprisingly sage registrar on the line from Light's college had advised, a few days off to get readjusted were needed. He stifled a laugh to keep from waking up his tiny lover.

 

"I don’t know if a few days is enough.” He whispered to a sleeping Light, knowing it would go unregistered, “I don’t know that your blip of a lifetime is enough. I’m a greedy sort of guy.”

 

He knew he’d never get enough of the young man but he supposed he’d let him go back to other humans eventually. Light groaned in his sleep and turned over, waking up the dogs who Ryuk casually pushed off the bed when he realized they were moving in trying to sniff his barely covered backside.  
  
  
"Off limits." He hissed firmly to the black poof-balls. It was hard to be stern when they looked more like stuffed toys than dogs.

  
They made undignified squeaking sounds then attempted in vain to hop back up to be near the warm human they’d been sleeping with.

  
Ryuk ignored their valiant struggles to get on the bed. He gathered some of the dark come spilling from Light’s backside off his golden-brown thigh and wiped it off across the human’s small pink tongue because he was sleeping with his mouth slightly open. He watched Light swallow it mindlessly in his sleep and lick his lips as if there might be more and he wanted it all.

   
Desire burned on and on like a lit furnace in Ryuk but he settled for stroking Light's shoulder blades. It was difficult to give Light the necessary time for recovery when all he wanted to do was use up his human’s short lifespan with nonstop debauchery.  
  
  
He didn't feel guilt about it but it was considered atypically cruel for a god to take a human’s virginity for many reasons. Humans couldn't keep up with the gods past their youth. Sex became an addiction no one else could satisfy. Ryuk was more than pleased to put in all the work of helping Light to stay blissfully unaware of how empty he’d feel without him after this.  
  
  
It would have been something of a problem for him though if Light hadn't have agreed they continue a sexual relationship though. Explaining that would have been... quite the mood killer.  
  
  
He was a Death God and Light was only a mortal. If Light were only in pain it became his domain to kill the user of his Note and it would have been ironic to have to do it over sex of all things though, "Wish you really were a God. Mm you and I, we could've had a lot more fun."

  
Light snored a little. Ryuk peered at the black dogs who were whimpering at him to be let up on the bed, he decided he liked them plenty even though Light didn’t yet.  
  
  
They had good taste in masters. He almost felt a little bad for aging them. He couldn't undo his magic. His kind were scavengers; not repairmen.   
  
  
He stuck his tongue out at them, because theirs were hanging out of their faces at him. When he floated away after fully covering the boy’s sleeping figure he watched the two elderly fluff balls miraculously overcome arthritic joints to hop back up and settle near the slow rise and fall of Light’s chest again. Clearly enamored with the new person who both fed them regularly and despised their unquestioning loyalty and love.

* * *

The month passed for them swiftly. Light judged people as Kira with a ruthlessness matched with his drive. Ryuk couldn't quite understand why he cared so damn much. He took on exhausting work requiring hours of research and fact-checking to make sure he didn't kill any innocent people. Ryuk assisted when asked, if it made sense to do so. All Ryuk truly cared about was that his human seemed to love the attention being paid to him nightly as long as it didn’t interfere with his ‘godly’ duties.

 

The sex had been fantastic. Any superlative he could use was probably underselling it.  
  
  
Light was alluring enough in bed that Ryuk had real fears that other gods, some of whom were likely watching with great interest from on high, may come to try and take him away.   
  
  
He wondered how Light might react, to know they likely had a supernatural audience considering their nights together with rapt attention. If Light would stop being such a nakedly wanton thing, stop screaming for more of Ryuk's tongue and shaft. Or if he'd be even more vocal, show off that he was.  
  
  
Light had been almost shockingly kinky and open to experimentation. He hadn’t protested all that much when Ryuk employed a plug to keep him opened up, considering the size of his member. He’d argued there would be less pain upon penetration then Light had nearly made him come in his leather pants by saying he didn’t need to argue for it since he really liked the way the toy felt. When he’d asked Light parade around nude in the penthouse because it turned Ryuk on; he’d done so a couple times. Stripping sometimes as soon as Ryuk would carry him in at night after a long school day.  
  
  
So far the man refused to wear more flattering clothing for Ryuk than boring preppy basics, insisting his tastes were fine. That everybody liked his wardrobe, thank you very much. 

 

They cleaned the house to absolute spotlessness before they left a final time. Human chores were a soul-killing thing that Light breezed through, earphones in listening to his favorite music and then a book on tape, while Ryuk groaned at every turn.

 

Some shiny decorations Ryuk had seen Light stare at a little longer than normal, he swiped for their next place of residence figuring it could be blamed on the mystery dog sitter. He'd wanted to take the floor-to-ceiling length gilded mirror where Light had watched him take his innocence but it wouldn't exactly fit in his wings or the pouches on his belt. 

 

  
Light had been able to put a down payment on a house in Tokyo near his university with the daily money from the Ohanian’s envelopes. It wasn't not half so nice as this place, but it was a believable scenario that a relative might have died and left him money enough to buy.

  
Especially since Ryuk made that scenario work out completely, without Light’s permission. He really didn't like other people trailing his Light; that was his role. And suspicious money would definitely bring an investigator or two.  
  
  
Otherwise having come upon a ton of money would have made little sense for a busy co-ed. Light had refused sex with him two days after having found out his widower Aunt had mysteriously died. But forgave him when the checks came for both him and Sayu.  
  
  
A far more believable scenario than he’d expected for Ryuk to cook up.

 

Light saw the now familiar mischievous glint in those alien eyes as he was bent over using plastic gloves making final adjustments to the comforter, which had become miraculously white again. The room was probably cleaner having benefitted Light's meticulous care than it had ever been before, “You can wait a couple hours for us to be somewhere else. This took half a day to clean.”

  
“Jus' a peck?”"

 

“Don't act like it's ever a simple kiss with you.”

  
Light turned to indulge the request anyway, in this house they’d used in so many ways. At some point he'd stopped experiencing these kisses as something that made him woozy and started experiencing them as euphoric and even energizing.

  
  
He figured he’d gotten 'used to it' as the Death God had promised he would. What had actually happened was that Ryuk had refined his kisses to stoke Light's limited lifeforce like a flame rather than just toy with it.  
  
  
He punched Ryuk in the arm the second his talons started to toy with the hem of Light’s black slacks. Traveling across them and pushing down into the flat base of the soft silicon plug.

  
“Not now.” He said firmly but didn't move to bat the hand away.

 

“What about a quick go on the floor?" He jiggled the base, hoping Light would grow too turned on from the teasing feelings wriggling inside to refuse him, "I'll even mop for ya.”

 

“We’re. Going.”   
  
  
  
Ryuk laughed and nodded. He doesn't mention he knows Light is erect for him. A little more teasing and he'd have had him, long legs hungrily wrapped around his back while secretly loving being fucked into the cold glossy wood floor; but it ultimately it was best to negotiate these things. Light smiled the prettiest for him when he thought he had the upper hand with Ryuk during sex.  
  
  
Light continued his mental checklist of what all needed to be done before they could move on to the modest house he'd bought them in Shimokitazawa. “Alright where are the dogs? I left them a week of food and water, they should be fine until the relatives or whoever get here.”

 

“Hex and Omen... ah, yea, they should be jus' fine.”

 

“I hate that you've named them.”

  
  
“Because you wouldn’t do it…” Ryuk chided, looking depressed. The dogs truly loved Light.

 

Light narrowed his eyes at Ryuk’s unnecessarily unfurled wings, “They're asleep in there again, aren't they?”

 

“Nooo.” Ryuk said with the tell of a rising intonation, then laughed heartily because of course they were.

 

Light's eyes narrowed, “It’s the Pomeranians or me! You don't get to have both. We've kept them fed all this time to come across as less suspicious not more!”

 

Ryuk grew even more depressed as he let himself be yanked down into a crouched position, he felt Light fishing in his wings to find their furry passed out little bodies. They woke up then eagerly jumped into the arms of their favorite pretty person with food.

 

Light set them down on the floor with great care and they whimpered pathetically at the loss of his warmth, “You’ll be fine, boys.”

 

“Ice cold, baby. Frozen. Heh, don’t you think any investigator would find it, ha, far more strange that someone who never came in and out of the penthouse managed to feed these dogs who are much older than the dogs the couple owned?”

 

The silence of dawning comprehension met that question.

  
“Just saying, Light-o.”

 

Light looked the exact same way he did when a friend had just told him his hair is in disarray in public, he gave of an air of humiliation complete with a nearly imperceptible quiver of a lip.  
  
  
Light had left the envelopes and boxes perfectly resealed in the entry way full of a couple postcards and antiquities sent back from the Maldives. Things from the couple who lived here so at the very least that that loose end of where the couple had gone and why had been tied up.

  
But Ryuk was right again. Damn. He still wasn't used to that being the case. 

 

“Fine. We can bring them.”

 

“See we weren't gonna leave ya!” The Shinigami swiped them back up and they jumped onto his back to nestle into his wings at the shoulder blades, resounding their creaky barks of joy to see the monster so happy.

 

“So help me, Ryuk,” Light said burying his head momentarily in his hands, “You are such a clown.”

 

“Heh. You love it.”

 

Light took him in with brilliant golden eyes, creped at the corners with the smile he didn't quite let reach his mouth, “A little. When it works for me.”

 

In the background an announcer on TV reiterated the biggest news of the past couple days, that death of a second Kira had been shortly followed by the supernatural deaths of anyone involved in her arrest. “Misa Amane, pop idol and popular actress from movies 'Blood Kiss' and 'Forensic Scientist Lolita", who represented the Shiseido brand’s gothic line, is thought to have been the second in a line of supernatural serial killers. The original Kira is still on the loose. Among those to die, Investigators the world over mourn the loss of the preeminent detective ‘L’ who apprehended her based on evidence she had been the person sending videos to Sakura TV addressed to the original Kira. Shiseido has pulled ads-”

 

Ryuk grabbed him to his chest because everything was hidden away in his wings and belt pouches; he couldn't deal with Light’s inevitable whining about ‘stealing’ and ‘wrong’, “Let’s go make it work for you in the new house, hm?”

  
Light’s laughter was as beautiful as he was, full of confident hubris. A treasure of a thing to keep safe and perhaps worth Ryuk's eternal death; worth fighting all the jealous gods who may come after him for protecting this fake one. Light kissed his cheek as they rose into the cold night air.

 

He was worth far more than Ryuk could ever give to him, that was for damn sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Ryuk/Light fans! (And any people who didn't know you were into this pairing yet. I await your illicit and secret approval with my arms opeeen.)
> 
> If you kudos me on main, we are now bff. I'm already plotting our future hijinks together as I weave you a colorful friendship bracelet that won't go with anything you wear no matter how hard you try to make it work. Comment and tell me all your thoughts! Or don't! I love you guys! Stay hydrated!


End file.
